


This One Will Sleigh You

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack of the eggnog-induced innuendo and bad Christmas puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Will Sleigh You

**Author's Note:**

> *headdesk*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
dorky  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: this one will sleigh you](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20this%20one%20will%20sleigh%20you), [genre: fluff](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: humor](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20humor), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: r](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20r)  
  
  
_   
**This One Will Sleigh You**   
_

Title: This One Will Sleigh You

Author: Ras Elased

Rating: R  
Word Count: 724

Summary: Attack of the eggnog-induced innuendo and bad Christmas puns.

Author's notes: *headdesk*

  


~~~

  


 

  


Rodney checked the clock for what felt like the fifteenth time that night, a habit he'd developed in the last few months. He liked to know how much time he had until John showed up to drag him away from the lab to one of their quarters for a late-night make-out session, usually more. But tonight was Christmas Eve, and John was at the Christmas party with the rest of the Atlantis staff, which Rodney had wisely ducked out of early in the night's festivities. Zelenka had provided the eggnog. Rodney didn't want to stick around for the aftermath.

  


 

  


Rodney was in the middle of convincing himself that he in no way missed John showing up at his door with a sigh of concern-disguised-as-frustration, that he was in fact relishing the chance to get some uninterrupted work done, when said door swooshed open to reveal none other than John himself. Rodney stared at John's silhouette, absently noting that the jingly elf hat he'd been wearing all day was slightly askew. Ah, drunk then. The devil's eggnog had done its work.

  


 

  


"You weren't at the party," John pouted, stepping into the lab.

  


 

  


Rodney didn't look up from his work. "Yes, well, some of us have better things to do than sit around staring drunkenly at the flashing Christmas lights, and…Where's your shirt?"

  


 

  


John looked down at himself as if realizing, just now, that he was indeed topless. "Oh, that. Cadman took it. She's collecting clothes for charity."

  


 

  


"Of course she is."

  


 

  


"She took Chuck's pants, too."

  


 

  


"Of course she did." Rodney hung his head in shame that these buffoons were actually considered his peers, then blinked at the sight before him. "Is that…mistletoe?"

  


 

  


John grinned. "Uh huh."

  


 

  


"…On your belt buckle."

  


 

  


John's grin turned evil and entirely too pleased with himself. "Yep."

  


 

  


"Oh my god."

  


 

  


"You know what mistletoe means, don't you Rodney?" John tried for seductive, but was defeated by the drunken slur of his words.

  


 

  


"I need to talk to Zelenka about what the hell was in that eggnog."

  


 

  


John frowned. "But Rodney, it's _tradition_," he said earnestly.

  


 

  


"I don't care."

  


 

  


"C'mon, Rodney! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

  


 

  


He scowled. "Unlike some people, my Christmas spirit does not reside in my pants."

  


 

  


"Rod-_ney_."

  


 

  


"Oh, stop pouting! And since when do you need an excuse for me to give you a blow job? I was under the impression that I'm pretty much giving them away for free."

  


 

  


John smiled ridiculously. "Like presents!"

  


 

  


"Yes, John, like presents," Rodney groaned.

  


 

  


John hooked a finger through Rodney's belt loop and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck, making the bell on his hat jingle. "But Rodney, what if I don't get any presents this year? I've been a very naughty boy."

  


 

  


Rodney nearly choked from the urge to both sneer and laugh. "Well, I'd say you have nothing to blame for that but your 'Christmas spirit.'"

  


 

  


John smiled against the skin of his neck, then trailed his stubbled cheek along Rodney's jaw line to capture his lips in an open-mouthed kiss that lacked coordination, but made up for it with enthusiasm. John's hands slid around to cup Rodney's ass, pulling him close and grinding his very prominent erection into Rodney's hip. "How's _that_ for Christmas spirit?" he asked with another thrust.

  


 

  


Rodney groaned, but not in pleasure. "For the sake of both our sanities, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

  


 

  


John just nibbled Rodney's earlobe and whispered huskily, "Don't you want to unwrap your present?"

  


 

  


"Stop. Just…stop."

  


 

  


John smirked in reply. "Christmas only comes once a year, but I bet I can make you come twice tonight."

  


 

  


"Okay, that's it! Now you're just doing this on purpose."

  


 

  


John pulled back to offer up an innocent smile. "Is it working?"

  


 

  


Rodney just rolled his eyes. "If by 'working' you mean is it making me want to drag you off and screw your brains out just to get you to _shut up_, then yes." Rodney gave him a quick kiss that was in no way affectionately amused by his antics, then led him out of the lab. "Let's go."

  


 

  


John waited until they were in the nearby transporter before turning to Rodney with a victorious smirk. "See? All Ebeneezer needed was a good Scrooging."

  


 

  


Rodney knocked his head against the transporter wall with a thunk. "_Oh my god!_"

  



End file.
